gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty-Ryder Relationship
Kitty-Ryder Relationship is the friendship between glee members Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn, usually known as Kyder, Rytty or Kider. They first meet in The Role You Were Born to Play. Their relationship starts of with Ryder disliking Kitty, but in later episodes they seem to be friendly with each other during their time in Glee club. Overview Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play They have their first interaction on screen in this episode. Kitty sees Ryder and Marley talking. She then tells Jake that Ryder is the hottest guy in the school and that he has yummy Bieber-hair. Then she walks over to them and greets Ryder. She says that she heard that Ryder killed his grease audition. Then she continues to explain to Ryder that he should stay away from Marley. After Marley storms off she goes closer to Ryder and informs him that she is single. They also dance together during Born to Hand Jive . Glease Kitty and Ryder perform together in You're the One That I Want. Dynamic Duets Ryder is seen enjoying Kitty's and Marley's duet Holding out for a Hero. Both later have solos in Some Nights. Thanksgiving Ryder and Kitty sing backup in Gangnam Style together. Swan Song Both danced together in Don't Dream It's Over. Naked Both danced together in Centerfold / Hot in Herre. Feud During a talk with Unique, Jake and Marley in which Unique reveals that some mean girls have been making fun of her, both of them agree that they have her back now. They are seen having fun with the rest of the New Directions and interacting a couple of times during Closer. Shooting Star Kitty hugs Ryder (and Unique). Ryder finds out that he's being catfished, while locked in the choir room during the school shooting he tries to call Katie, he wants to know if she is okay. A cellphone in the choir room rings and after the horrible event happens, he talks to Kitty since he thinks she is the one catfishing her, but she denies it all. Sweet Dreams Kitty and Ryder are performing together while singing Marley's original song, Outcast, ''with New Directions. Lights Out At the beginning of the episode Ryder asks Kitty who she ta sending mensagem.Durante You've Lost That Lovin 'Feelin' he sings to Kitty.Quando Ryder ta singing Everybody Hurts they exchanged glances.After Ryder Lynn reveals his secret to the entire glee club, Kitty takes it upon herself to reveal her similar story of having been molested by her friend's brother in the sixth grade, all during their date to Breadstix. Later, she invites Ryder out for lunch, yet is left hurt after having been rejected by a persistent Ryder, still trying to discover Katie's true identity. Kitty is later shown repeatedly looking at Ryder in ''Longest Time . Songs Sung Together (In a Group Number) Backup Singing *''Gangnam Style'' by PSY. (Thanksgiving) Related Songs *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland. (Glee, Actually) *Centerfold/Hot In Herre by ''The J. Geils Band/Nelly. (Naked) *''Closer'' by Tegan and Sara. ''(Feud) *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin''' by The Righteous Brothers. ''(Lights Out) *Everybody Hurts'' by R.E.M. (Lights Out) *Longest Time by Billy Joel (Lights Out) Trivia *both were sexually abused as children. Gallery Tumblr miq3j8TgU31qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr mjozr1fqq81s59zyso1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.54.png.jpg Ritty3.gif Ritty2.gif Ritty.gif Kyder4.gif Kyder 1.gif Kyder2.gif Kyder6.gif Kyder7.gif Kyder8.gif Closer kyder.gif TheireyesxD kyder.gif Meeting kyder.gif Highfive kyder.gif kyder.jpg tumblr_mlakmxjk9H1s8rmr3o2_250.gif 88kitty.gif 400px-Kitty_Before_Sectionals.PNG Ritty.jpg Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Stubs